


Office Temptation

by IsobelSionisFalcone



Category: Black Mask - Fandom, Roman Sionis - Fandom
Genre: Batman: Arkham Origins - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelSionisFalcone/pseuds/IsobelSionisFalcone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman Sionis has had his eyes on his beautiful assistant for quite some time and she has made no effort to discourage his advances. What will happen when they both decide to act upon their lustful thoughts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot featuring Black Mask before the mask was burned onto his face...

Roman didn't know how he would be able to resist any longer. He was aching with pure desire as he watched his assistant kneel to pick up the pen she had dropped, her silky brown hair slipping from behind her ear as she did so. She straightened up, the smart, black dress she wore exaggerating her curves and the swell of her breasts as she moved to take her seat opposite him.

Anna could feel Sionis' eyes boring into her as she sat down, although he didn't make her uncomfortable. She bathed in the stares he gave her, liking the way she had never felt more wanted, more desired, more womanly in her life.

She had always been attracted to Roman Sionis, ever since she had started working for him. He was strong, uncompromising, independent, yet oddly, pleasantly chilling. She found everything about him drawing - the scars around his right eye, his piercing, yet deep brown irises, his aggressive demeanor - yes, all in all, she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

But what was stopping them from having each other? This was a question Roman had asked himself many times and yet, he could never find an answer. There was no reason at all. Anna had never shown any resentment towards the idea, for she seemed to want to be around him and often took the time out of her incredibly busy schedule just to tease him. Only yesterday had she worn a rather revealing dress and proceeded to lean over him to flick the switch on the desk lamp, giving him a rather vivid display of her full breasts and a rather large bulge in his trousers.

Although, that had probably been revenge for the day before when Roman's hand had 'accidentally' glided across her backside as he squeezed past her in the loading depot.

As he looked at her now, it occurred to him that there was nothing to stop him. He had no meetings for the rest of the day, so it wasn't as if they would be interrupted...

At the same moment, right then and there in his large, yet dimly lit office, their eyes met, each flaming with desire and at once, they understood what the other wanted.

Roman grinned deviously as he spoke to Anna just then, his mind becoming clouded with all of the dirty scenarios he had fabricated.

"Well, well, well..." He began. "Aren't you a naughty girl, coming to work dressed so provocatively?"

"You're right..." She replied, her tone suddenly seductive as she rose once more and stood in front of him. "How ever will you punish me?" Anna finished, daring to undo the buttons on his white blazer.

No sooner had he shrugged out of the garment than he pulled her sharply towards him, forcing her to fall onto him and straddle his lap. His waistcoat came off next, but that had not been Anna's decision; Roman had practically torn it off with a mixture of impatience and anticipation.

"Eager, aren't you?" She teased with a knowing grin, slowly undoing his tie and pulling it from around his neck.

"You have no idea..." He replied, his voice already strained with lust.

Anna shuffled a little further onto his lap, teasing him once more as she drew ever closer to his member. She was so close now that he could've kissed her, but he had at least some self-control left, enabling him to have a little fun with her, to play a few 'games' before he lost himself in his own desire.

Roman reached behind her and pulled the zip on her dress all the way down in one smooth movement, letting the tips of his fingers ghost across her bare skin.

Anna had never felt like this before. She wasn't a virgin, sure, but Roman did things to her that no man ever had. He was dangerously sexy, able to make her aroused by just looking at her. She was glad that they had finally erased whatever invisible barrier had been holding them back, for she had never wanted another person more in her life.

As he peeled the dress away from her shoulders, she slipped her arms out of her own accord, biting her lip and arching her shoulder blades, the feeling of his eyes and hands roaming her body an altogether pleasurable sensation, making her own arousal coil in the pit of her stomach at once.

An inhumane groan escaped Roman's lips as her muscles flexed with pleasure, bringing her breasts closer to his face. Unable to resist the temptation much longer, he moved his hands slowly upwards from her waist and came to a stop when he reached her black, lacy bra, unclasping it with ease.

"God..." Roman growled as he drank in the sight before him. "You, Anna, are very sexy..."

Anna giggled and a playful grin touched the corners of her lips. She said nothing, but brought her hands to his neck to loosen his shirt collar and undo the first few buttons.

It wasn't long before Roman's lips found her own at last, his hands moving all over her slender body with a desperation she had no idea he could feel. His kisses were by no means gentle as he pulled her closer still, curling his arms tightly around her back, giving her no room to slip from his grasp. Not that she wanted to, of course.

Anna felt Roman's tongue glide across her bottom lip, begging for entry, but she firmly denied, determined not to give in so easily. He found this resistance somewhat angering, somewhat amusing. He would enjoy making her concede, there was no doubt about that, for he could just... play for a little while until she obeyed him.

He hoped that taking harsh little nips on her lip would get her gasp, but Anna was stronger than he thought. She sharply intook breath and moans of pleasure were mingled with her sighs, but she would not yield. Not just yet. Even biting down on a sweet spot he found just below her ear did not have the desired effect, so he was left with only one rather entertaining option.

He moved his lips upwards to hers again and brought his hands to her chest, caressing her breasts before rubbing his thumbs over Anna's taut, pink nipples. Her long, loud moan filled the room, but Roman had still not succeeded in getting her to open her mouth, so he began to roll and pinch the hardened nubs between his forefinger and thumb, claiming victory at last when she groaned and he seized the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch of his new territory.

Anna had never felt pleasure like this in her life. Yes, she had given in, but she no longer cared. She kissed Roman back with all the hunger and greed he was kissing her with, a fiery passion having being ignited deep within her. Her own tongue braved flicking gently against Roman's and their heated lip lock became a slow and passionate tango, tongues colliding softly, toying with each other, attempting to playfully overpower the other.

Roman's arousal was becoming evident, she could tell by the firm pressure she felt on her abdomen from his trousers. She found that rocking her hips a little was pleasurable for both of them as a deep, rumbling moan erupted from his throat.

Suddenly, an utterly delicious idea formed in her head and she broke the kiss, positive Roman would not object.

"Hold still." She told him as she hopped off his lap. "I have a surprise for you."

Roman's eyes were ablaze with burning curiosity and lust as he watched her shimmy the rest of the way out of her dress and kick it wherever it had mind to go. She knelt before him in nothing but her black lace pants and black heels, feeling just as sexy as Roman thought she was.

He caught on to what she was doing and hurriedly unbuckled his belt, close to begging with her to hurry, to take him into her mouth and pleasure him beyond his wildest dreams. Anna chuckled and pulled his trousers down a little, exposing the bulge in his boxers. She slowly pulled the boxers down with her teeth, freeing his prominent arousal and making him groan.

She took a moment to marvel at his impressive length and girth before licking a trail from the base to the head, pleased that she had received an animalistic groan in return for her efforts. She continued to lick, suck and kiss at various different points until suddenly, she took him in completely, causing Roman to grasp at locks of her hair and cry out in sheer pleasure. She then drew back slowly, sucking and curling her tongue, making sure he felt everything she wanted him to until she reached his head, teasing it with her hot, skilled tongue.

Roman's breathing had increased tenfold and his grip on Anna's silky hair had tightened considerably, but she found this useful; she could use the strength of his wanton tugs to gauge what he liked most.

"Oh, God..." He groaned and pulled harder on her hair as she started to move in a quick rhythm up and down his member. His eyes rolled back in his head and he continued to release lustful moans.

Anna was most definitely enjoying herself. She felt a pride in having given Roman such pleasure. Looking up at his face, eyes closed, mouth open as the shameless moans left his lips, it occurred to her that he would probably reach his climax very soon. She hadn't planned on ending this so shortly, so she kept going for a little while longer before pulling away.

Rising from her knees, Anna looked up Roman, his short, heavy breaths and half-lidded eyes only serving to reinforce that pride she felt. He seemed to regain his focus and glared at her, his dark eyebrows low over his eyes, grinning maliciously.

"Lean over the desk." He instructed. Anna could tell she was in for a wild ride just by the way he was looking at her, or rather at the only article of clothing now stopping him from taking her.

She did as she was told whilst Roman relieved himself of the rest of his clothes at breakneck speed, a feral excitement he was having to fight to control driving him onwards. What he felt was beyond lust, now. He was desperate to take his beautiful assistant without hesitation, his desire burning in the pit of his stomach, but he reminded himself she was still wearing her underwear.

Not a problem, he assured himself by standing behind her and slipping his fingers beneath the waistband of her pants, pulling them down and allowing her to kick them off before his hands were all over her, again.

"Is there any part of you that isn't sexy...?" Roman muttered as his hands moved over her backside and down to inner thighs. He reached for the draw on her left and slid it open, digging around for a matter of seconds before pulling out a foil packet. Anna was glad that he had thought to use protection. She had completely forgotten in the moment of fiery passion.

Roman rolled on the condom before his hands resumed their previous position at her thighs. She gasped at feeling his warm fingertips so close to her aching centre, but instead of touching her and relieving that ache, his hands suddenly gripped her hips and he pushed himself into her hard, nearly making her lose her balance and causing her release a loud cry full of painful pleasure. She hadn't expected him to be quite so rough, but then again, he was Black Mask. He wasn't exactly known for being gentle...

Barely giving her any time to adjust, he pulled all the way out, then slammed back into her again, mirroring her long groan of pure bliss, spurring him on even more. He began to pick up a quick rhythm, sliding into her and then sliding all the way back out, repeating it, torturing both of them until his name left her lips in a deliciously desperate cry of pleasure.

"Oh, Roman, please!" Anna exclaimed. "S-stop teasing me!"

"Beg." He growled, pulling out of her and rubbing his throbbing member against her heated womanhood, listening to the pleading, lustful moan that left her lips and echoed throughout his office.

"Beg!" Roman said much more forcefully, slamming into Anna once more, the harsh groan that escaped her sounding like music to his ears. "Beg me to make you come!"

He only had to thrust into her one more time before she gave in, barely able to think clearly due to the immense pleasure he brought her that wasn't quite enough to push her over the edge - not yet, anyway.

"Please, Roman!" She cried, now at her wit's end, feeling as though something inside her that had previously been holding her together had snapped. "Go as fast and as hard as you can! Fill me and make me come harder than I've ever done before! I... I need you!"

That would do. He could drive her insane with desire after he had taken her to his mansion. He could inflict a kind of torture so pleasurable that it would be almost painful. He had that to look forward to. As for now, he himself was as desperate as Anna was to find release.

Burying himself all the way to the hilt at last, they were both relieved and loud cries of pleasure erupted from each of them in turn as he began to thrust relentlessly, nails digging into her flesh as he gripped her hips with bruising force. At that moment, nothing mattered but them. Neither was aware of anything else around them as they neared their climax, their thoughts entirely consumed by pleasure and each other.

The ache in Anna's legs from standing did not bother her in least and even though her whole body shook, she could only force herself to endure it until she had hit her peak, too far gone to care about how sore she would be later.

Roman hardly gave his health a second thought as his heart began to beat increasingly quickly. His pace-maker was the last thing on his mind as he let loose yet another groan. This would be worth triggering a cardiac arrest.

Anna began to grind her hips against him, feeling as though she was having an altogether out-of-body experience. She could only feel the delicious pressure in her abdomen like a spring that was being coiled tightly, now nearing the point of snapping.

Roman was also nearing the point of no return and so, unable to hold himself back any longer, he just simply let go. He forgot his inhibitions, his pride, his need for power and control and focused on nothing but the pleasure.

With another few thrusts, Anna arched her back and gave a delicious groan, the spring inside her having suddenly unfurled. She began to writhe, feeling all the built-up tension release in shock waves through her body. Roman's climax followed shortly after and he buried himself deep within her, moaning and spilling his hot seed into the condom.

For a little while, they were still as they regained their breath and waited for the world to right itself once more, breathing in the heavy musk of sweat and sex that invaded the humid air.

Eventually, Roman slid out of her and collapsed back onto the chair, thoroughly breathless, but satisfied. The beads of sweat trickled down his face and ran along the scars and his now very untidy black hair clung to his forehead. He slipped the layer of protection off and tossed it in the waste basket next to his desk. When Anna stood and stretched her muscles, he beckoned for her to sit on his lap, again.

In no mood to challenge him, Anna sat across his toned thighs, resting her head on his shoulder and dangling her legs over the arm of the chair.

"You know something, doll..." Roman began, tracing circles on her hip bone with his fingertips. "We should really do this more often"

"I agree." Anna giggled, knowing she had a long night ahead of her...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
